Landing In Elrios
by Klide
Summary: Credit to Aisha47 for title suggestion! A person from a different world (Earth) gets transported into the world (or continent) of Elrios. Summary is done, go read now. WHY U NO READ! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)
1. The Beginning

**My first or second attempt at writing something probably serious and funny at the same time depending on what my mind poops out. Enjoy.  
Also, if this story idea is already used, please tell me and I will remove this story.**

* * *

The sun was shining heavily when I woke up. It was very strange though, normally my room wouldn't let in this much light since my blinds or whatever you call it were closed when I last looked. I sat myself up only to be horrified to see where I was. It was a somewhat dense forest with giant trees littering the area around me.

I realized I had a slight headache and I thought, damn, that's going to be annoying. I stood up and realized my hand had bumped a small canteen, I looked inside and found water filling it up halfway. I decided to hold on to it in case I was thirsty-which I was.

I was wandering for an hour until I found a small lake. I walked towards it, splashed water on my face and realized my appearance had changed quite heavily. My clothes, body, and face had changed to what looked like Elsword's Rune Slayer class wearing the promotional armor set.

"The Hell?"  
Why do I look like this? I swear, if I find anyone before I find my way back home I wil-

My train of thought was lost when I heard large footsteps echoing in the direction behind me.

Is it a bear? The sound was getting closer-and louder!  
The creature that was making the noise stepped into my field of view, It was an Ancient Phoru- wait, a Phoru? isn't that something from a computer game I sometimes play? Another thing, they looked kinda menacing in the game, but damn, up close and personal they can make a guy crap his pants. TWICE.

It roared in anger and left his mouth open to charge-whatever the beam was called, I can't remember. I froze in terror, knowing it was the end for me.

My name is Klide, and this is _(The beginning of_) my story. (_Not the end. Chuckle nut._)

* * *

**That'll have to do I guess. My imagination is fading away at the thought of school. LITERALLY.**  
**The next chapters are going to come up when I feel like it.**  
**Review if you want to, I obviously don't care. ._.**


	2. The Encounter

**I guess i'll make more of this crap, since i'm bored.**

**Klide: Rune Slayer**  
** Elsword: Magic Knight **  
**Chung: Iron Paladin **  
**Aisha: High Magician **  
**Raven: Veteran Commander **  
**Eve: Code Electra **  
**Rena: Trapping Ranger**

* * *

Moment's before the Phoru released the blast, it was stopped in it's tracks by several explosions and what looked like a giant blue ball of energy.

Two girls popped into my field of view, one was blonde and had a massive cannon, and the other one had purple hair and a long staff-like object. The blonde turned towards me an said cheerfully,

"Oh hey Elsword!"

I just stood there with one eyebrow raised. She turned her head similar to what a puppy would do when it wanted something.

"When did you change into those clothes?"  
"I- uh.."

I turned my head towards her companion. The purple haired girl just stood there with a terrified look on her face.

Wait a moment. Aren't those two from THAT game? Then that means.. a HM.. and a IP? A bell dinged in my head and flashed to a vision of Chung saying he was a guy.

"Hey! Did you two make that noise? I told you to wait until we came to fight that Phor-WHAT THE EL?!"

Wait, that's f*cking Elsword! Raven and Eve are following him as well.. wait.. MK, VC, and a CEl? Deja vu.

I was scared, dazed, and confused at hell, why am I seeing the entire elgang from my fanfictions here?

"W-who are you?!"

I turned my heads towards the sound, Chung's face was as frightened as Armin's face from Attack on Titan. I turned my head back towards Elsword and saw he had drew his sword. Elsword lunged towards me with a menacing look.

"BLEEDIN' EL! I don't want to die!"

I knew what was going to happen next, my head was going to get chopped off and roll away. Though it was less worse than being completely obliterated by giant laser beam, I still didn't want to die. I rolled to the right to try and dodge him. Elsword missed, stopped in his tracks, and swung his sword at my head. I quickly ducked, and kicked his stomach, making him fall to the ground.

Damn it! I can do better than this! I did turn into a Rune Slayer when I last checked! What's a skill Rune Slayer knows.. I know! Splash Explosion-

When I was thinking, Elsword quickly picked himself up and swung again. I rolled and raised an open hand towards his torso.

"Splash Explosion!"

* * *

**Done. I'm scared. SCREW YOU SCHOOL-5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2**


	3. The Idiot

**Some more of this crap that poops out of my mind!**

* * *

Elsword was blown away by the small blast I made making him land face first into the dirt.

"Elsword!" Chung yelled desperately.

Elsword struggled to pick himself off the ground. But he didn't seem to have enough strength to do so.

"You.." He said angrily. "I will not lose to you.."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I replied. "What did I do to start this fight?"  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled, setting off his a awakening bead gathered from being beat up.

Oh god. They can actually do that? I thought it can only happen in the ga-crap..this IS the game..

He stands back up with an angry look in his eyes.

"Fire fist!"

Crap. Crap. Crap!

"Roll!"  
"Fire Fist!"  
"Roll!"  
"Fire Fist!"

Duck! Damn! What the hell else do I know? Roll isn't the best option!

Wait.. 4 skills on the bar.. Splash explosion, Roll, Kick, what the hell is the last one?!

"Megaslash!"  
"Duck!"  
"Fire Fist!"  
"Roll!"  
"Fire Fi-"  
"Splash Explosion!"

Our two hands collide with each other, the blast sends us spiraling away. I landed right into the stem of a tree, while Elsword landed on his feet, crouched down.

"You can do it Elsword!" Chung cried out in excitement.

Elsword stood back up easily while I was left to struggle getting back up. God damn.. am I going to die?

Elsword ran towards me with his fist clenched and burning and his sword in his other hand. I stood my ground and prepared for his attack.

"Megasla-"  
"Kick!"  
The kick made him stagger. I kept on sending kicks in combos where he couldn't react fast enough to dodge or block the next combo.

"Splash explosion!"

The attack sent him flying through the air. But Elsword still stood his ground and landed on his feet. When is he going to quit?!

"Look, why are we even fighting? What did I even do to you?!"  
"Your a faker, your coming along looking like me and talking to my friends!"  
"What the hell? I didn't even know who they are!(Well, I kinda did.)"

But he still charged at me blindly.

Damn it! I need to finish this quick! Okay, okay, Magic Knight moves..Rising Slash! There you go!

"Fire F-"  
"Rising Slash!"

I pounded my fist into the ground making swords coming out of the ground.

"GYAAAH!~"

* * *

**Damn this took long. Oh well.**  
**School was boring. Period.**


	4. The Flashback

**I need some ideas for the next chapter! Send me some ideas!**

* * *

Elsword's body flew in to the air and landed with a hard thud. He seemed motionless as though he were dead or unconscious.

"Is your friend always that blind?"

I turned my heads toward Eve.

"Yes, he always is."  
"He should really know more, y'kno-"

I felt my head aching horribly, I was losing my sight and balance. It seemed as though my body was declining. I did my best to try and keep my balance, but I fell down. My eyesight was blurring horribly. My eyes closed on it's own to see a absolute darkness. My body has numbed entirely.

A vision appeared to me, it was when I was in my house making a little story for a nice fanfiction website.

* * *

"Sweety, it's time to eat!" I heard from my aunt inside the dining room.  
"Okay! I'm coming!" I put my laptop to sleep mode and turned off the music in the background.

I heard a crash in the dining room and ran to it. I was terrified to see my aunt's motionless body there on the floor and something horrible standing next to her. It was a creature with sharp claws, sharp fangs, and blood streaming from it's furred face. It looked at me with cold red eyes, the kind of eyes that you would never forget if you saw it once. It's expression was terrifying, it was wearing a demonic smile with the blood of my aunt stained on to it. It screamed at me and lunged with brute force. His claws were going to tear me apart in one foul swipe. I stood there shocked, I-I didn't know what to do, I loved my aunt very much, I had no weapon at this time so, what the hell am I suppose to do? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

I woke up in a living room on a couch. It was quaint and comfy, the room itself had a small fire place and several doors leading to other rooms. Some pictures of-I don't really know what they are actually..were hanging on the wall.

"Your awake." A person said in a monotone voice.  
I turned my head to see the entire Elgang on the otherside of the room, with Elsword still unconscious.

"Y-yeah.."  
"Tell us, who are you?" Eve said.  
"M-my name's Klide."  
"Nice to meet you Klide!" Rena said cheerfully.  
"Yes, nice to meet you." Raven assured.

I looked at Aisha and Chung. Chung was busy trying to make Elsword wake up while Aisha was sitting there staring at me with bewildered eyes.

"I'm guessing the purple girl doesn't have anything to say?"

"N-no! No I don't.." Aisha stuttered.

"Aghafaflef.." Elsword mumbled while sleeping.  
"ELSWORD WAKE UP!" Chung yelled in his ear.

* * *

**Longer than most things that I would normally write, but hey.**


	5. The Thought

**Humph. Let's get going.**

* * *

**As the time gates begin to whur and shift once again, the sun begins to lower slowly as the moon from the opposite side moves as well, the story continues.**

Elsword woke up startled from the commotion Chung had caused when he had yelled in his very own ear. Looking around, he saw the guy who had knocked him out in the first place, the guy who looked like him, the guy... he hated, Klide.

"What is HE doing here?" he asked in a disapproving voice.

"It was Raven's idea to bring him here." Eve answered in the same monotone voice she had always had.

"Why~" Elsword whined pitifully.

"To be honest, It was regular for a person to take in an unconscious stranger. He passed out just after you had yourself." Raven said with his hand on his chin.

"But-"

"Now, before you start making more commotion, it was your misunderstanding that you thought Klide was an enemy."

"Mnnng." Elsword said while he looked away.

"Aaanyway, you've been a bit quiet over there. Are there any problems?" Raven asked.

Klide's train of thought broke as Raven said those words, startling him.

"Uh-! No!"  
Oh god damnit! He broke my train of thought, I can't remember what I was thinking!

"..."  
"Very well then. If you're not going to tell me, we might as well make Ai-Aisha?"

Raven looked over towards Aisha and saw her face pale and her body trembling as she stared at Klide.

"Aisha, are you okay?" Rena asked worried.

Aisha screamed as she heard Rena's voice.

"Y-yes.."

Klide stood up and took a step toward Aisha, Aisha took a step backwards, Klide took another step toward Aisha, She stepped backwards again.

"Is there something wrong?" Klide asked confused.  
Why is she so scared of me? I don't get this..

"N-no th-there isn't.."

"Come on Aisha, tell us what's wrong." Chung said warmly.

"F-fine.. I-'ve seen him before.." Aisha said in a low voice.

She has? Oh wait.. I remember where it was, She saw a rune slayer back on the babel comics website about the classes for Elsword a long time ago. She must think I'm THAT Elsword.

"Uh.. Whatever you're thinking that person is totally not me.."  
"I'm serious."

* * *

**To be honest, I don't know where this is going any more.**


	6. The Filler

"Uh.." Aisha said while peeking around at everyone with her eyes.

Crap, I shouldn't have said that..

"Care to explain to us who you thought Aisha thought you were?" Eve said.

"N-n-no thanks.."

"Explain."

"It's kinda.. personal.. maybe."

Klide looked at Aisha.

"Could we have a conversation besides here? Aisha?"

Aisha's face was pure red like a tomato with her eyes wide open.

"S-sure.."

They quickly walked out of the room and into the next one while quickly shutting the door.

"Look, whatever you're thinking, I am NOT another Elsword from your dreams."

"How did you-?!"

Klide quickly put his hand over Aisha's mouth.

"Hush. Look, I know that because... it's kinda hard to explain. If I told you the truth, something somewhere in the plot would change drastically."

"Plot..?"

"Yes, the plot."

"What plot...?"

"The one your in right no- oh god damnit forget it."

"What I really wanted you to know is, I am NOT another Elsword. If I was, I wouldn't have pulled you out of that room to talk."

"O-okay.."

"Alright that is a- Eve, I can hear your ear adjusting sound to 100%, go away."

Eve and the rest of the Elgang (Besides Aisha) walk inside the room.

"How did you manage to figure that out?"

"As you've probably heard, if I told you the truth, the plot would change drastically."

"Even I, cannot comprehend what you are saying."

"Funny, you're the most intelligent of the group."

"What else do you know?" Eve questioned contently.

"Ohohoh. Many things. MANY MANY Things."

"Like?"

"Raven is the most combat trained person of your group, Rena is the most well-mannered part of your group, Aisha is the most emotional part of the group hence her dreams and reactions, Chung is the...I think I'll keep that to myself, Elsword is easily the most understandable part of the group since I can just stare at him and figure it out."

"Wow." He remarked with his eyes wide open.

"Just.. who are you really?" Chung said with his eyes open.

"Again, if I say the truth it will change the plot drastically."

Speaking of which, If i'm here.. Then who's writing this story that I am in? Then that means.. No. Just no. I need to stop thinking about that..

* * *

**Crap. I ran out of inspiration and Ideas.**


	7. The Training Session

**I hope this chapter is long enough. The fighting scenes have sorta changed in a way though.**

**Huuumph- *Cracks fingers***  
**Let's get going... again.**

* * *

"Fire fist!" Elsword exclaimed with great power in his voice.

His fist flies quickly through the air toward Raven's stomache, but only grazes it slightly as Raven swiftly sidesteps his attack and quickly counters with Power Assault. His attack's shear force sends Elsword spiraling into the air. Elsword lands on his feet with a medium sized bruise on the impacted area, gasping for air.

"Is that all you've got? You'll never be ready for the next quest if you're this weak." Raven retorted like Gary Oak after beating Ash in a battle.

This criticism slightly ticked off Elsword, so he replied in a way he commonly would, swinging his sword with full force towards the critic.

"Mega Slash!"

But once again, Raven just sidestepped his attack and landed another impact on the same area as before, which resulted in Elsword spiraling into the air, even further than last time, while a small amount of blood oozed out of his mouth mid air. He landed on his feet once again, his hand on the drastically impacted area, and gasping even louder for air. Raven walked up to him and responded to Elsword's stupidity.

"You're never going to learn, are you? At this point of the battle, the attacker would've already killed you. If you could have thought about what was going to happen instead of dawdling along like a joke, you would've at least landed a scratch on me."

But during that long response, Elsword noticed a pattern in Raven's attacks, when he attacked, Raven would counter, so if he attacked again during that counter, he would be able to atleast damage him. So Elsword suggested one last thing,

"Give me one last attack and i'll show you.." Elsword returned slowly.

"Hmmph. Fine." Raven regretfully responded.

Elsword jumped on to his two feet and charged towards Raven. He began with his signature attack, Mega Slash. Once again Raven sidestepped and began to use Power Assault once again, but his charge was disrupted by Elsword's fiery fist slammed at his chest. This made him slide across the battlefield on his feet, stirring up dust around his shoes.

"Finally you've learned. Could have took you a shorter amount of time, but you learned. Our next training session starts the day after tomorrow, don't be late like today." Raven proclaimed loudly, causing his voice to echo throughout the forest.

Elsword turned his head slightly to the right to see Aisha, Eve, Chung, and Klide standing on the edge of the battle field.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elsword questioned them while moving his head a little more to the right to stare rudely at Klide.

"We were just watching you two train." Eve explained.

"Yeah! You were doing great at the end!" Chung remarked while his eyes brightened up.

"You should have been thinking more instead of just charging wildly at Raven hoping to land a hit!" Aisha bellowed in hot headed anger.

"You sucked." Klide blatantly muttered under his breath.  
Why does this kid think he's such a hotshot when he just gets destroyed in a battle? It's so annoying!

"What did you say?!" Elsword exclaimed angrily.

"I said you sucked." Klide said bluntly.

"I could take you down right now!" Elsword barked.

"Not in this condition. Get some rest before you go throw your life away. You two can battle tomorrow." Aisha suggested while tugging away at Elsword.

"H-hey L-let me go!" Elsword roared while getting dragged away noisily by both Aisha and Chung.

"Tch. Idiot." Klide mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**The next day..**

"Are you two ready?" Eve asked carelessly.

Klide and Elsword were on the dusty battlefield Elsword and Raven fought on. Klide was standing on one end of it with a face as serious as when your son fails the 11th grade 3 times in a row. On the other end, Elsword stood there with a cocky expression and a somewhat arrogant stance. They were at a stare off, waiting for the exact moment Eve says "Go." in her low, monotonous voice.

"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"Go."

Elsword dashes off towards Klide at an alarmingly fast speed while Klide holds his ground and gets into a reliably defensive stance. Elsword surges fire into his fist and throws a punch towards Klide's stomach.

"Fire Fi-"

Elsword's attack was quickly put to a halt when Klide lands a vicious kick to Elsword's stomach. The kick sends him staggering backwards. Klide walks toward Elsword by keeping the pressure on him by repeatedly kicking him and charging up power in his left hand. He shifts his weight towards his hand and aims it towards Elsword's chest. He creates a small explosion, sending him towards a gigantic boulder. The impact leaves the boulder with an Elsword shaped print on the side. Elsword stands back up and rushes back towards Klide. Klide, again, takes a defensive stance and waits for an attack. Elsword swings his sword with brute force and Klide tries to interrupt it with a kick, succeeds, and kicks again, but Elsword dodges the kick and counters with a Wind Blade, puncturing Klide's left arm, leaving it semi-usable.

"Haha! What are you going to do now? You can't attack me with rune based attacks on your good arm anymore!" Elsword laughed in self-triumph. He then knocks Klide over by sweeping his foot with his own and points his sword toward Klide's neck to try and make Klide admit he lost and claim victory.

"Grr.." Klide mumbled crudely.  
God damn it, that hurt.

Klide sweeps Elsword's foot and kicks him while he falls to the ground. The kick sends him sliding backwards on his two feet, stirring up dust around his feet. Klide comes up with a relatively small idea to keep Elsword in check until he can come up with a more bigger, destructive, one. Elsword dashes towards Klide at great speed once again to only be interrupted by a couple of destructive blades coming out of the ground.

"Idiot. I can still use this." Klide commented quietly.  
I'm not really toe-to-toe with Elsword right now and I wonder why. I'm one job advancement ahead of him and it seems like he's getting the upper hand. How could this be? Hold on a sec.. don't all classes have a weapon to use at all times during the battle? Elsword has his sword.. His sword! He's getting the upper hand because of his sword! If I'm MK's next job advancement.. doesn't that mean I should have a sword-

"Wind Blade!" Elsword roared loudly.

As soon as Klide heard this, he rolled out of the long blade Elsword summoned to try and end the battle quickly. Klide apologetically answered Elsword's attack with a sharp kick to the face. At that moment, Klide conjured up a sword. This sword was like Elsword's knight class' sword but instead the blade was full silver, a rune mark lay on the area around the base of the blade. Leather lay wrapped around the lower base and the hilt in a spiral-like fashion.

"Hoho! Alright! The real fight begins now!" Klide shouted while brandishing his new blade.

Klide came at Elsword at twice the speed he had been running, leaving only a blur of Klide as he ran. This sudden turn of playstyle startled Elsword greatly. Klide swung with absolute force at Elsword. Elsword blocked the hit, barely keeping still from the impact. Klide kept on the barrage of slashes on Elsword while Elsword was struggling to block them all. He sent a kick towards Elsword's chest and sent him staggering backwards. He came at Elsword and swung with all of the power he had at the moment, cutting a long, horizontal wound on Elsword's chest. Klide swiftly knocks Elsword down with a sweep of his foot and points his sword down at Elsword's neck.

"Checkmate."

* * *

**I might change the attacks in-story Klide's skill bar a little bit. But, who knows?**


End file.
